1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool storing device, especially to a tool storing device that can secure both larger objects and smaller objects. For this invention, it provides a stable and light-weighted storing device. And, the variety of its use is increased.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to take out or put in a tool conveniently, a user (especially for an outdoor worker) usually needs to put all the required tools (such as hammer, pneumatic tool, etc.) and related objects (different sized screws, nails, drills, etc.) into a soft bag with soft handle to carry. Also, this user can tight an additional rope on the opening of the soft bag for preventing the stored tools dropping down.
However, because the soft bag is deformable, the weight of the stored tools and objects makes this soft bag deformed. All the store tools and objects inside the soft bag will be jammed together. Thus, when the user wants to take out one of them from the soft bag, one tool always collides with or scratches on another. Moreover, if the tool is sharp, it is very possible to hurt the user's hand. Of course, the soft handle tends to be deformed due to the weight of the stored tools and objects, so the user hand is uncomfortable.
For another conventional hand-held tool box, it has a hard structure. It also has a lot of recesses or slots for storing nails, drills, wrenches, and so on (with proper classification). However, in case this conventional tool box is hit by an unexpected force, some of the stored nails, drills or tools might drop down.
In addition, due to its hard structure, when the user does not want to use this conventional tool box, it cannot be detached. So, it still occupies a big space. Therefore, its storage is inconvenient. Besides, when this user carries this kind of conventional tool box and climbs to a higher working place (especially for the builder), it is hard to climb up while one hand is holding the handle of conventional too box.
Thus, it is necessary to design an improved tool storing device to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.